The rare Animagus:REWRITTEN VERSION!
by RavenNoKitsune
Summary: Harry,after fighting 2wars &multiple battles and seeing the magical world get destroyed, decides to leave earth and goes to ere he starts a new life,but will he be able to put his past aside and live that new live? Disclaim:I Don't own HP/Avatar Deleting the story, moving it to new account Bijuui9
1. Prologue

"_Na'vi"_

"_Parseltongue"_

"**Latin"**

"_**Old English"**_

"**Telepathy"**

'Thoughts'

Fmetok tsenge: test of place

**The rare Animagus**

* * *

Prologue:

Harry never really understood his Animagus abilities. He never focused on one form and half the time he could only trigger a blind transformation. He never knew what he would become. And every time he did a blind transformation he didn't even know what it was he transformed in. He always wondered why he could transform in to so many different forms, why he didn't have only one form and why it was him who had this ability.

For awhile he hated it, but eventually he began to see how much he had improved in other aspects of his life simply because of this ability to transform into different kind of creatures. He began to learn and understand most of what the animals felt, wanted, needed and did. He began to understand their emotions, their way of living and after a while he began to live more with the animals than with the humans. He began to see that the animals weren't as dumb as the humans thought they were. The normal humans, the non wizards, the muggles, never examined animals in a way he did. They did not see how intelligent an animal could be. And because it were always the muggles who always did the animal research, many creatures who were magical or had a magical gift were never examined.

It is only because of the first dozen Animagi in the Wizard history, that many wizards knew and understood one simple fact: Many creatures are capable of doing thing beyond human intelligence. Many creatures however does not mean that all of them are as intelligent as a human. Most wizards thought that all animals were dumb and treated them like they were dumb, simply because a few where not as intelligent as others. Because of that many didn't know how to interact with the animals and creatures.

Once Harry realized that he was an Animagus he realized why he found it so easy to interact with other creatures and animals. He understood that he could interact with the creatures better than others because he was an Animagus and they weren't. He understood it even more when he found out that he wasn't locked to just one form but to multiple forms. Discovering that he began spending time with the animals and creatures. And each experience he had with them, taught him a lot about the animal kingdom. He also learned that, either they would all gather together and slaughter the humans or become extinct before they can do so.

After the war against The Dark and most evil Lord Voldemort was over and the peace in the magical society had returned all hell broke loose. Muggles found out about the magical world. At first they left the magical world alone, but when they gained more technology the extermination of wizards began. Slow at first but when years passed the muggles started to make it more obvious what they where doing.

Soon the muggles all gathered together and started an all out genocide of the magical world. It was like world war two all over again only much, much worse. Children were suffocated and had their necks broken while they were asleep. The rest of the magical humans were moved to an empty island and locked up. Their wands were taken away and destroyed. Then the mass genocide began, muggles came to the island to hunt the wizards down. When captured the wizards were brutally killed. Young children who went with their family to the island had to watch as their parents and family got murdered, before they to were brutally killed. After ten to twenty years almost every wizard was gone, murdered. The ones still alive were hiding, afraid for the muggles. But they were found and Harry was one of them.

They fought but many of Harry's small group got killed, including his two best friends, their children, his wife and his own children. Only Harry survived and he ran away, fleeing to save his self. He knew he had to hide and he knew he was one of the last magical being left alive. Because of that the muggles forgot that there was still one wizard alive, when all others where finally dead. They continued destroying earth, not knowing what they had done to their home planet. And Harry being the last wizard, the last earth protector felt how the muggles were killing earth. he felt the pain of the earth mother, Gaia, every day. It tired him out, made him feel weak and defenseless.

The muggles were spreading around the globe, like a virus, destroying all the live around them, killing animals and all of the magical creatures for their own gain. And within fifty years all the green, every tree, plant, bush and all animal live form was gone. And by the year 2140 they had fully killed their planet. They attained space travel, and inhabited worlds beyond their own solar system, stripping them of resources, because their own planet was barren of them.

The last magical person left on the earth was one Harry James Potter black. He had survived the all out genocide because he could not die. He had long ago become the Master of Death and had also been chosen by magic herself to keep all magic in balance. He had failed when the muggles killed the magical world. When they destroyed everything that crossed their path until there was nothing left. Harry had of course tried everything in his power to stop the slaughterings. But he was only one wizards. He may have been and still is powerful but even he could not do anything against the overwhelming force of muggles.

When all turned out to be hopeless he hid himself deep within the earth. Hidden in carefully crafted tunnels, made by earth herself. He hid there, using his magic to survive and aid magic as much as he could. She, however knew that he could not go stay with her forever. She tried to use her power, her energy to heal herself and soon she went insane. She started taking the magic of the last beings with magic left alive, causing them to die. Harry, who knew he was not yet the last wizard felt her take the lives of her own children. He didn't try to stop her, he knew he couldn't do anything to stop her. She was to powerful, to strong for him. He didn't want to feel more people die, but he had no choice. He was her most favored child, her chosen one. He felt everything related to magic and life. He felt life die as the muggles kept taking and taking. He felt the pain of Gaia as she struggled to stay alive. Soon when she started to go weak she turned on him. She clawed at him, tried to rip his magic away from him.

She cried in his mind, begged for him to give her his power. To give what she had long ago given him. Harry never gave in and shielded his mind and magic as much as he could. He pushed her away, not wanting to feel her suffering. She hurt him not only with her trying to take his magic, his life, but also with her dying. He knew it wasn't her fault, it never was her fault. She didn't create the muggles. Something or something else had created the parasites called Muggles. And the Magi, Gaia's children, had accepted them. Harry's own people had long ago raised the Muggles to understand their ways. Until the Muggles became greedy and started to fear the power of the magi. That was when the Magi went into hiding, and they stayed that way until they where once again found out by the Muggles.

Harry knew it was, in a way, his fault that his mother was dying. He had killed the Dark Lord, who turned out to be the only one who could get rid of the Muggles. But because he was insane and killed so many of his own people, Harry had been born to get rid of him. Gaia didn't want her children to be ruled by a crazy Dark Lord. She didn't want her children to die either. She had tried so hard to protect them from the Muggles, her chosen one had tried so hard to save them.

Harry had suffered through countless beatings, starvation's, rapes, tortures and countless of other types of abuse. He he had escaped the muggles again and again and again. Sometimes he managed to take others with him, other times he had to leave with a guilty hart. Listen to the pained screams of all those he left behind. He had seen so much pain and heard to many screams of agony. He had seen man, woman, children and pregnant people get murdered in front of his eyes. Muggles had picked him as the magical leader, they had tried to break him by having him watch as they killed his people. They made him watch them kill his surrogate family, his friends, his nieces, nephews and his own wife and children. He had suffered so much and by the time he went into hiding he already had enough. But he stayed to help Gaia as much as he could. But now that she was insane and dying he has enough.

Fed up with the pain and the suffering in Harry's live on Earth, he stowed away on one of the space ships and spent several years in Zero Gravity. His own magic placed him into a comatose state so he would survive. Afters five years on a ship he arrived on a beautiful planet with so much live on it that he felt like he was drowning. There was nothing but jungle and ocean. There was so much live, so many plants and so many creatures. The energy of the planet made the green eyed Magi feel alive. To Harry the new planet, his new home was amazing. All of the artificial structures built by its native inhabitants were built with the planet... and he didn't mean like the way muggle had built on Earth. The inhabitants on Pandora had planet merely given shape to what was there already, in the form it had. A tree grows, the roots that become exposed as dirt washes away and becomes a den, and the hollow interior becomes the home.

When the ship landed Harry woke up fully and hid behind a few craters, using a spell to remain invisible. He could feel his magic telling him something when he looked out a small window again. When he saw the planet he knew that he had found his new home. He sneaked out of the ship and ran into the Forrest, unseen by anyone. He soon found out that he could breath the air on Pandora while the muggles couldn't. He examined the Forrest and ended up on a flying mountain. There he passed out from exhaustion. When he woke up, Eywa spoke to him. At first he was wary to let her in his mind, his body but soon she had proven to be no threat and he let her in. She comforted him and saw his live, his pain. She was surprised to see that he looked young while he was at least 165 years old.

From that day on he learned from Eywa. She taught him how to live on Pandora, how to see like the Na'vi did. She taught him the ways of the Na'vi and she taught him how to control and use his Animagus ability. After five years he was a wizard unlike any other. He could use magic without a wand, like very first Magi of old times did with their Magic. His control over his Animagus forms was incredible and he could become any creature he wanted even non existing ones. He learned a lot and Eywa was proud of him, she never favored one person and she never took a side but she favored him and she took his side. She wanted the muggles away from the planet and she wanted them to stay away. So Harry decided to help her chase the muggles away, he wouldn't let them hurt or kill Eywa like they did with Gaia. He would not let her be driven insane. He would help her as much as he could even if it meant his own end.


	2. Chapter 1

It's really was amazing what five years on Pandora could teach a person. Knowing his magic as much as he does now is truly amazing for a wizard. There had never been a wizard with ability's such as the ones Harry had and now he was the first, last and only one to have such control over magic. And he is using it to fight the Muggles, to protect Eywa, Pandora and all that lives on the planet.

Harry laughed and grinned in his mind at the sheer look of horror and recognition that the soldiers had on their face when they saw him. He was pretty damn sure, that seeing a very-much-real and alive Dinosaur up close, personal and chasing you wouldn't be very good for your health. He had his teeth bared and an evil grin of his face when he did so to.

He chased them and killed a few while they kept firing their bullets at him. The things didn't do much harm, seeing as he was a dinosaur with armor like scales. One of their helicopters fired a rocket. Knowing what it could do, Harry simply timed it right and grabbed the thing with one of his claws. He put it in the other claw but so it was facing the muggles, and gave a snort-like 'I'm- laughing- at- you' grunt and pointed it at the helicopter. He didn't let go of the rocket, but they got the message and the whole lot of them retreated. Then he threw the rocket towards them and when it exploded he transformed into a small snake and slithered away. Behind a tree he shifted to his human form.

He was laughing uproariously (but not so much compared to a dinosaur) as he held on tight to the branch from which he observed the Muggles. They couldn't understand where the dinosaur disappeared to. Their satellites had a bad habit of not showing him even on Visuals. Only their gun cams could. After a few days of doing this he simply walked into the base, they named Hells gate, as a normal human (only with a liberated gas mask) and learned what he could from their computers.

That was when he learned of their Avatar program. They mixed human DNA with Na'vi DNA and created Na'vi like bodies for humans to posses. After learning that he went back to the Forrest. He traveled to his den near the Ikran breeding place. It was late and he needed to sleep badly. Chasing after humans may be fun but it made him tired. He yawned as he crawled into his den.

Harry blinked when he saw a very huge Toruk. A Toruk looks like an Ikran but is way bigger and more dangerous as well. He tilted his head, causing his long black hair to fall in front of his face. The Toruk tilts his head of the ground and looks at the green eyed male with big green yellow slitted eyes. Harry stays low, crouched on the ground and lifts his head up, looking at the Toruk with big green eyes. The animal examined him, not understanding how the small person could breath the air or why he looked different than the other humans, the sky people.

Well he looked different because Eywa changed him. She made his eyes bigger and made his ears and nose more like that of a Na'vi. His ears were still different though, they were more elegant like an elf. Harry's nose was small and a bit flat but not to flat. His skin was pale with a light blue silver glowing zebra pattern all over his body. And like a Na'vi Harry was well muscled and unlike them the green eyed male was small. They were like 9 feet 5 tall, Harry was only 5 feet tall. That was small for a human but even smaller for a Na'vi. Especially an adult Na'vi. Even a child was bigger than Harry was, not that he gave a shit.

Harry brushed his hair away and looked the Toruk directly in the eyes. The animal growled softly and then moved to the side, making room for the small male on the soft furry bed the green eyed man made. Harry crawls towards the big Toruk and climbs on the bed, curling up next to the dangerous beast. He could feel warm breath against his neck, the Toruk is sniffing him. Harry remains motionless and lets the giant animal examine him. Finally the Toruk lifts his head up. Then, totally unexpected he uses his claws and shoves Harry right against his body. Harry lifts his head to look up at the Toruk. The animal nudges him gently and the green eyed mage lays his head down with a soft sigh.

The colorful animal places his body around, what he decides is now his small person and curls up like a mother would curl up around a child to protect it. It lets out a yawn and closes his eyes. Harry lets out a sigh and closes his eyes as well, immediately falling a sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

It has been four months since Harry had found out about the Avatar project. And in those four moths he had been staying at the school, were Na'vi children learn about the muggle ways. Of course he didn't just walk up to thew school in his human like form. He stayed in the form of a a big bird, watching their every move, studying them and sleeping among them next to a few Na'vi children.

To the Na'vi it was normal to see a big bird. Especially one as big and colorful as Harry . Though it wasn't very normal to have one staying around and watching you all the time. A few adult Na'vi had become suspicious and actually tried to capture the animagus for their breakfast. Harry simply kept dodging their arrows and other attacks and after a few days the hunters went back to their village. When they came back they were in the company of a rather big hunting party.

They all came after the big bird that was Harry, hunting him rather clumsily. Clumsily, because Harry kept flying and running around, evading their attacks and luring them in trees and deep pits only to quickly leap away, causing the hunter after him to fall down. Usually flat faced in to the dirt. Harry always found that very amusing as did the muggles and the Dream Walkers.

Now the hunters surrounded him, arrows pointing at the green eyed bird from all directions. One hunter lunged at the disguised mage with his knife up, he was interfered by an Aktorina, pure spirit. To the Muggles it looked like a weird white bluish jelly fish, to the inhabitants of Pandora it was a sign of Eywa. It was rather funny to see their surprised and awed faces, when ten of those pure spirits signs landed all over the animagus. And while they put their weapons away and backed of, the green eyed mage tilted his head and made a happy noise towards the spirits. After that the hunters all deemed the bird safe. After all Eywa herself had given multiple signs that she didn't want him harmed. The hunting party returned to home tree, only a few stayed behind to protect the children of their clan.

After one month of staying with the school, the scientist Grace finally got the courage to go to the immortal mage in bird form. Said green eyed mage was sitting on a bench, watching the playing children when she sat down next to him and started petting his feathered head. She kept doing that for a while, but she stopped when she saw that he didn't have a bonding tail, called a queue attached to his head

The bonding tail, the tswin, is what connects you to Eywa or to others. The Na'vi use it to bond with the various animals on Pandora, like their Ikran and the dire horses. But some use it to connect to Eywa, like the Tsahik.

The fact that he didn't have one shocked Grace. The immortal could see that she was trying to understand why he didn't have a bonding tail. It was rather amusing to see her trying to figure it out. And it was even more amusing to hear her talk to the animagus a few days later. She seemed to think that he was an outcast bird and that he didn't have a bonding tail because it was cut of by others of his kind. The green eyed immortal found that very funny, seeing as everyone of his kind was dead, but he just let her think that. It would be rather weird to have a bird suddenly talking to you, saying that you got it all wrong.


	4. Chapter 3

It has been four months now and Harry hadn't really seen anything new. The muggles stopped going near the Home tree, fearing that the big dinosaur comes to attack them again. Harry really loved their conversation about that. The face Grace made, when she found out that no one dared going near the Home tree was because of a dinosaur, was hilarious. Of course the Na'vi didn't understand why she made a big fuss about it, they didn't know what a dinosaur was. They were just happy that the Muggles stayed away from their home.

The loud annoying sound a space ship makes fills the air. Harry tilted his head when he saw a space ship landing on one of the many landing zones. H could hear the ship opening up and then he heard the voices of new Muggles and decided to check it out. He spread his wings and jump of the tree branch, he had been resting in. He fly up, high in to the air and headed to the landing zone, where the ship landed.

When he got at the landing zone he spotted many new recruits for the army the RDA was building up. But the most disturbing thing was a guy in a Wheelchair. He looked like Tom Sully, one of the dream walkers, Harry had read about. According to the records he had a twin brother who used to be in the military, until he got paralyzed below the waist due to an accident.

'So this guy must be Jake Sully. But if he is here then something probably happened with his brother. Which means Jake Sully will probably take over his twins avatar. And if that is the case then the Na'vi have their work cut out for them' The green eyed immortal thought calmly.

'Jake Sully is an ex- marine so the only thing he knows is how to fight. And fighting is what you really shouldn't do if you have a run in with the many animals here. Ge, Jake Sully wouldn't survive very long in the jungle of Pandora, not without any good help. And with good help I mean the Na'vi' Harry thought amused.

The Muggles don't really know what to do when they go into the jungle. They only know how to destroy and kill. They always go in to the jungle heavy armed and would kill the animals with their weapons, at least they would try to do so. They would probably succeed in killing a few but then they would get killed. The Na'vi on the other hand do know how to handle the live on Pandora but they would never help the Muggles, unless there is a sign of Eywa that tells them to do otherwise.

Harry let out a sigh and spread his wings. He jumped of the tree and flew away. It was time for him to go back to the Toruk whom had decided to live with him. Harry just hoped the big predator wouldn't eat him when he enter the den in his bird form.

To Harry's surprise the Toruk only looked up when he enter the den. However as soon as Harry transform back his new friend decided it is a good idea to give him a bath. His big pink tongue lashes out and gives the green eyed male a good wet lick all over his body. Harry lets out a groan, "Yuck, Toruk drool." He shot a glare at the Toruk who seemed to find It very funny to see his person complaining. "Not funny, I took a bath this morning."

The Toruk tilts his head with a look that says 'I- don't- care'. Harry sighed and shook his head. "Now I need to take a bath... again." He walked out of the den, again, and headed to his bathing spot, carefully looking for any threats. When he detect none he shed the few clothes he had on his body and took a quick bath. He carefully washed him self and then got out of the cold water. He re-dressed him self and turn around, coming face to face with a Na'vi hunter. Harry gulped, 'oh fuck just my luck' That was what ran through his head.

The Na'vi male stared at the small human looking male in front of him, bow drawn and aimed at Harry's head. Right before he can shoot a loud roar sounds, startling both of the males.

The Toruk dives down and lands in front of Harry's small body, shielding him from the Na'vi male with his body. He growls warningly and Harry lets out a soft sigh, placing a hand on his friends front paw. "Calm down, he has not hurt me yet. I am perfectly save, but I thank you for coming to my aid." The green eyed mage slowly climbs on the Toruk's back and wraps his thin arms around the thick and strong neck. He shot a look at the Na'vi male, who's mouth is wide open and bow lowered. An amused smile spread on Harry's face.

The Toruk growls at the Na'vi again and then spread it's wings, pushing itself of, off the ground and in to the air. He takes his small person back to the den and once inside he curls around the black haired male, protectively like he seems to do all the time ever since he came to live with the immortal.


	5. Chapter 4

Staying low to the ground Harry moved silently to the open area. Jake Sully really got him self in an amusing predicament. He was currently being chased by a Thanator. The idiot managed to anger the animal, causing said animal to attack him. Harry thought it was pretty funny to see a dream walker running for his live, chased by a big angry and probably hungry cat like predator. And he found it even more funny to see Jake trying to kill the animal by shooting at it. As if you can kill a Thanator using a simple gun. Nope a Thanator won't go down that easily. Harry let out a sad sigh he found it sad that Muggles are so stupid when it comes to predators.

Jake was accompanied by Grace and some scientist guy named Norm. Both Norm and Grace wanted to get some plant samples and Jake had to come with then for extra protection. Apparently neither Norm nor Grace could handle a gun. Though Harry really didn't understand what the leaders of the RDA were smoking when they sent only one ex- marine to protect two important scientists.

While Grace and Norm were taking plant samples Jake wandered of and ran into a Hammerhead. Said animal ran of, scared, because a Thanator showed up behind Jake. Jake yelled at it, trying to scare it of and then he had to run for his life because the predator attacked him. The 3 Muggles split up after the attack, Norm and Grace going back into the direction of the base and Jake running of to Eywa knows where, followed by a very angry and very mad Thanator. Since the green eyed immortal found it pretty amusing to see the male running for his life he followed to see what he would do about the big problem trying to bit The Dream Walker in the ass.

Harry quickly, but silently, ran after the Avatar. Unlike Jake he uses the trees to run on instead of the ground, leaping an climbing to follow the dream walker. The immortal mage lost the jar head for a brief moment, but when he tracked him down and spotted him again his hart missed a beat.

Harry let out a shocked gasp and stared at the now dead Thanator on the ground. A Na'vi female by the name of Ney'tiri stands up and looks sadly down at the animal she killed. A kill she made to protect Jake Sully.

Harry watched as Jake tried to apologize and watched as he tried to get her to teach him. The green eyed immortal Animorphmagus let his eyes wander to the Thanator, it is dead alright, nothing Harry could do to bring the animal back. Eywa wouldn't want him to bring back the death either, unless it is necessarily. And right now, bringing the dead Thanator back alive is not necessarily. Besides messing with the death is not something Harry wanted to do. It brought back luck if one did it without giving a sacrifice in return.

Harry looked at Ney'tiri, whom is currently staring at Jake. An Aktorina flows in front of him, showing that Eywa has a purpose for the dream walker. Ney'tiri understands it and grabs Jake's wrist. The dream walker, however, doesn't get it at all, he keeps having this dumb look in his eyes. He asks dumb questions, wanting to know what the jelly fish like things are. Ney'tiri shortly tells him they are seeds of the Tree of souls, signs of Eywa.

The Aktorina flows into Harry's directions and lands on the immortal's right shoulder. Harry allowed Eywa to show images to him. She showed him an image of Ney'tiri and Jake training together, Jake is learning how to use a bow and an arrow. Ney'tiri is teaching him the ways of the Na'vi. He is there as well, watching from a spot near home tree, surrounded by Na'vi children. Each of the children are playing, or showing him things they made. Seeing all this made Harry understand that he had to go with Ney'tiri and Jake to Hometree, to the Otimaticaya tribe.

He slowly rose himself up from his crouching position and leaps down, landing next to a startled Jake. Ney'tiri releases Jake's wrist, spins around and drops into a fighting position. She is pretty fast and won't hesitate to skewer Harry with her knife.

The mage tilts his head and glanced back to look at the dead Thanator. Then he looked back at Jake, a slightly angry look in his eyes.. "Who the fuck are you?" Jake looks at Harry after asking the question.

Harry looks him in the eyes, his bright emerald green eyes meet Jake's, brown yellow ones.. "I am who I am." Harry answered calmly but cryptically. Jake shot him a glare. "Not helping a bit." He replied annoyed. Harry ignored it and looked at Ney'tiri. "Oel ngati kameie, Ney'tiri, huntress of the Otimatica clan. Eywa sends you her blessings and asks you to teach this dream walker, who goes by the name of Jake Sully, the ways of your clan" He spoke slowly to her in a calm and gentle voice.

She looks like she doesn't believe Harry one bit, but then she spots the spirit on his shoulder. Harry lifts his left arm up an gently strokes the spirits back. "Eywa watches over all of her children. Though I may not be born as one of her own, she has accepted and embraced me as one of her own children. She has asked me to go with you to Hometree and to watch over the people while I am there" He looks at Ney'tiri, only to see her nod. "Very well, you may join us for now. The Tsahik will decide what is to happen to the dream walker and yourself"

Harry gave a nod and looked at Jake. "You better behave and do nothing stupid, muggle or I will hex you into oblivion and drag you to Hometree" He threatened him. Jake looks confused then he glares at the black haired immortal. "I don't know what the hell a muggle or a hex is but I am not going to let a kid insult me"

Harry tilted his head to the right and chuckled. "What ever you want Jar head. However you get this in to your thick skull..." He gives him a cold glare. "I am not a child, never was, never have been. I am older than you pup"

Jake looks unconvinced by what Harry claimed. Ney'tiri how ever seemed to believe it, if only a little bit. Probably because Harry acts like a seasoned warrior and not like a child."Yeah right, how old are you then?" Jake asks rudely. "Not going to tell you pup. Now get your ass moving, we have to get to Hometree before dinner. I like to hunt before nightfall if it is possible" Harry pushed him forward. Now he may be small but he was definitely not weak. Jake stumbles and nearly falls over, again. Ney'tiri pulls him back in balance and gives him a glare. "Don't push me!" Jake shots a glare at Harry. "Then start walking and try to keep up" Harry snapped back.

Ney'tiri grabs Jake's wrist and starts pulling him into the direction of Hometree. Harry calmly follows silently in the same pace as Ney'tiri. The trio move through the trees and occasionally need to pull Jake back in to the trees each time he trips. Unfortunately he trips a lot of times which Harry finds pretty damn annoying. Ney'tiri however seems to find Jake and idiot who can be compared to an ignorant child. Something Harry agreed to whole heartedly.

When the three reached Hometree Ney'tiri stops at the edge of the village. Jake pulls his arm free and turns around to glare at Harry. Then he blinks and his mouth drop open. He looks at the green eyed being not believing what he sees. Which is understandable since Harry looks a lot different than before.

"What the..." He starts. Ney'tiri turns around, her jaw nearly drops to the ground and her eyes grow wide. The reason for their wide eyes? Simple during the trip to Hometree, more Aktorina came and settled down all over Harry's body. He has Aktorina on his head, back, shoulders,arms and even legs.

Ney'tiri bows her head. "You are Eywa's favored one, you must be" She speaks with slightly awed tone. "I suppose I am, though I do not see my self as such. To me the people are Eywa's favored ones, just like my people used to be the favored ones of the Earth mother, Gaia" Harry smiled sadly as he thought of his home planet, of Gaia. She probably wasn't alive anymore. She's probably dead like his friends and family, whom were killed many years ago.

Ney'tiri stares at the immortal male. "I do not understand, you're home had a mother like our home does?" She asks Harry puzzled. Harry gave her a small nod. "Yes, our planet is called Earth, it is were all sky people live. Our Earth Mother is called Gaia. But she is dying, she might be dead already. The sky people, as you call them, killed her. I call them Muggles for they are not like me. All Gaia's favored children could use an energy called Magic. I am the last of the favored people, the only one left alive after what the Muggles did to my kind" Harry answered her question, while explaining about the two different type of humans. His voice is sad and filled with pain and sorrow.

"But you look a little bit like one of the sky people, except for the tail, do all of your kind look like you do?" Ney'tiri asks confused. Harry shook his head and snorted. "No we looked like normal sky people, however we dressed differently, we were more in tune with mother Gaia. That was until the third great magical war started, against what we called a Dark Lord. I was in that war as well. After the war was over the sky people found out about our existence. First they left us alone, but after a few years they got rid of all of us. I am the only survivor."

"What did the sky people do to Gaia's favored children?" She asks Harry calmly. Harry looked away, eyes full of pain. "I do not wish to talk about that, but I can assure you that the same will happen to your people if you do not go to war with the sky people. They want some type of valuable rock, called unobtanium. They need that rock for Earth. Since they killed Gaia there is no rock like that left on Earth. That is why they are here, to get that rock. And the most of it is under neath Hometree. I am not sure what the sky people plan on doing, but I am sure it is no good. The worst they could do is what they did to my people"

Ney'tiri sighs and then looks at Jake with an annoyed look. Jake immediately stops what he was doing, namely poking her. 'God, he is such a child. Really poking someone because he or she doesn't react to what ever the hell you say? So immature' Harry thought, with an annoyed look in the dream walkers direction.

"Jake, you must behave, do not do anything stupid. Stay close to Ney'tiri and what ever you do, do not anger any one" Harry warned the Dream walker. The ex- marine nods and takes a breath. 'Ah so he is nervous, probably afraid they are going to kill him. Which they probably would want to do to if they got the chance.' Harry follow his example and take a breath, and then Jake notices that Harry doesn't wear an exo- pack. "How the hell are you still alive?" He exclaims loudly. Ney'tiri stares at Eywa's favored one, mouth wide open. "You do not wear that thing that sky people use to breathe" Hare gave a small nod. "Eywa changed me, that is why I can breath the air and why I look like I do now"

Ney'tiri seems satisfied with that answer, but Jake doesn't seem to believe it. "This Eywa can really do that?" He asks, the green eyed chosen one. Harry nodded. "Yes, now shut up and follow Ney'tiri." Jake makes a sour face but obeys and follows Ney'tiri to Hometree. The immortal male stayed behind and jumped up and into a tree. The Aktorina moved away from him but keep floating around him as he moves further in to the trees.

As soon as they enter the clearing, every one draws weapons. Harry stays hidden in the trees and moves silently up wards and settles down on the highest branch. His newly gained blue tail sways silently behind him. He had gained that appendage after Jake landed on Pandora and after his skin turned blue.

Harry's tail is a bit shorter than a Na'vi tail and a bit lighter in color. His is a light pale blue with an even lighter blue silvery colored tribal pattern on it. The patterns are elegant and absolutely beautiful. And they can glow whenever he wanted them to glow. Sometimes they glow when he was sad or angry. But they always glow in the dark.

Harry examined his surroundings and took in every Na'vi he could see at the moment. He let his eyes wander over everyone and everything he can see, including the Ikran in the top of Hometree.

Jake gets stabbed by a large needle. The Tsahik, Moat, licks his blood up and then allows him to stay, she appoints Ney'tiri to teach him the ways of the Na'vi. And if Harry had to believe the look in Mo'at's eyes then it was expected from Ney'tiri to protest against this decision.

"Ney'tiri, my child why do you not disagree with my decision to have you teach the dream walker?" Mo'at asks slightly confused. Ney'tiri smiles wildly and is about to answer s Jake interrupts her. "The bastard told her something that made her take me to Hometree" Jake looks around with a slightly annoyed look in his eyes. "Where is that ass any way, I bet he got scared and ran of" Ney'tiri hits him over the head, making him go face first in the dirt. Much to Harry's and the people of the Otimaticaya clan's amusement.

Ney'tiri may not know about human insults but she heard the tone Jake used and understood he was talking about Harry and that it wasn't anything good. So she made him go face first in the dirt. Harry thought it wasn't very mature but funny as hell to see.

Harry jumped out of the tree and landed safely on the ground in a crouch. The Aktorina move back to his body and settle down, glowing lightly. The immortal male slowly rises into a standing position and straightened his back.

Ney'tiri smiles widely upon seeing him and bows her head a bit to show him respect. Jake pushes himself up and then sees the one he wanted to see. He gives Harry a glare and gets on his feet. "There you are, where were you?" He asks the green eyed immortal slightly pissed. "I was in a tree, muggle, observing you" Harry gave as answer as he stopped next to Ney'tiri.

He give a polite bow to Mo'at. "Oel ngati kameie, Tsahik Mo'at. I thank you for allowing Jake Sully, the dream walker from the Jar head clan, to learn the ways of your people. Eywa is thankful that you grant her chosen one a chance"

Mo'at stares at Harry, not believing what she sees. "You can breath our air, you look unlike the sky people and you speak our language fluently" Harry nods and smiles softly when a spirit flows of off his head and towards the Tsahik. Everyone gasps in shock. "Eywa favors you greatly honorable one" Mo'at speaks calmly, with a tone of respect in her voice, after Eywa, showed her something, through the Aktorina.

Harry nods and gently stroke a spirit on his left shoulder. "Eywa wishes for you to speak to her, about Jake Sully and about me. She has much to tell you regarding my presence here" He informs the Tsahik calmly. She nods and gives him a deep respectful bow. "I must speak to Eywa now, please remain here until I am back" Harry gives her a small nod and a small smile. "I shall stay, Eywa showed me that it is her wish for me to remain with the people" Mo'at looks satisfied with that answer, turns around and leaves the clearing.

* * *

I decided to rewrite the whole damned story, because I didn't like the way I wrote it. Though that may be because I am high on Tramadol everyday and also suffer from self indiced rehab. I haven't eaten ice cream in two weeks and I haven't been on fanfiction in one week either. So I am really glad I got my internet back so I can get one with updating. I am currently busy writing my chapters and I can promise that the next one will be pretty damn long. And I do mean Long. Not just the lenght this chapter has. So I hope you all enjoy they rewritten version and that you won't hunt me down to much with whatever weapon you can get your hands of. Let it just be said that my biggest fears are listed below

1: Clowns

2: Pygmy puffs in the color pink(Hate them! their horribley cute , pink and fluffy)

3: Cute fluffy bunnys

4: Plot bunnies

5: A Paya damned writers block

6: Hugs from random people or people whom I don't like or know

7: Kisses from anyone and everyone. (I never kissed anyone before. It's sad 'cause I'm 18 but true)

8: Getting cute cudly things as a gift

9: Being nice to people

10: Having to laugh (Hardly ever laugh, not something I know how to do or even like to do)

So those are a few things you can all use against me. But please have mercy I can't run since My left leg I totally screwed up. Not sure what the hell is wrong with my leg and hip... Neither do the docs so One of them got the bright idea to get me stuck on therapy to find out if one of the therapies work for me.

DON'T WHINE IF I MAKE SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES! I'M DUTCH FOR PAYA'S SAKE!

I learned dutch on my own with a litle bit of help from school. Ghehe I was on the graduation level of english when I enters my sevond year.

Oh well byeeeee enjoy the story. And when your done go down and click that nice little buton called review. I need brain food.


End file.
